Now or Never and maybe Forever
by Stephy-Chan1
Summary: -Shounen-ai and yaoi-Only reason for the high rating. Icing had been filled and Naurot has left the village in hopes to prove Sauke that he isn't a dobe. Along the way he mets a lass he tries to do nothing but lead him back home. But what happens along th
1. Goodbye

Disclaimer: Haha as much as I want I do not and never will own Naruto unless…never mind-sparkle grin-

Warning: This contains…**YAOI** and** Shounen-ai**. Don't like it? Then leave blast you…

Reviews please make the dolphin plushie happy ^-^ -holds up her dolphin toy- and flames are my joy ^-^ I believe that the more you feed the more I should do. 

Ah this is my first Naruto fanfic…so yeah it may not be in total character, but hey to make shounen-ai work it usually isn't in character is it? Sometimes it depends, why do I keep blabbing ahhh, anyway enjoy ^-^

                                    **Now or never and maybe forever**

                                                Chapter 1: Goodbye

It was a clear day under the almost Tuscan sun, what a hot day it and to be training? Argh Naruto could find himself ready to take the heavy orange jacket off, but no he had to keep himself focus for once. Wow he was really going to be focus what such any odd for anyone to think of especially the black hair boy that was looking over the training. _That dobe, he's a baka too now that I think of it. He really thinks he can get better?_ A small chuckle passed through the cold-hearted boy as he continued to watch from the safety of his perch.

Punch, kick, duck, kick, and argh…he finally fell over staring up at the unusual hot sun curing randomly at it. He didn't even think of the other's chakra that was above him that was until Sasuke landed, gracefully, beside the blonde hair boy. His smirk on his face as the dark orbs looked down into the usual chirpy sky blue eyes. "Dobe is the heat getting to you?" He stated coolly as he watched the blank expression fill the usual anger that swelled up with Sasuke's comment. 

"Shut up," Naruto said in his loud mouth tone as he gallantly got to his feet before his usual klutz actions sent him back to the ground with a thud. "Itai," he muttered in a low tone as Sasuke calmly shook his head with the cross of his arms. One of them could had left then, but of course they pervert teacher had wanted the team to met up here. He was late as well as Sakura very unlikely of her. Usually she's on Sasuke trying to get his affection that each time he was shrugging off, of course the pink hair lass was always a hopeless romancer.

Speaking of which she finally showed up the green eyes going starry eye at the sight of her beloved. "Hello Sasuke…. Naruto," the last part was in a low muffle as she kept the green eyes on Sasuke as her hands were clasped together in front of her chest. "What odd wheatear we are having today ne?" She asked to only be given silence. Silence, what a hateful thing to the energetic blonde as he fidgeted his hands and movement, growing bored of waiting for the teacher. "Chikushou I wish he'd hurry and get here!" No sooner then the boy had spoke the words the sensei arrived in a 'poof' of smoke.

"Can't wait for anything can you Naruto," he shook his head grievingly as he folded his hands behind his back, the one grey eye staring down at them. Sasuke avoided the watchful eye and Naruto waited in expense of what the sensei had up his sleeve. "We're going to go out of the village and spend a few training days out in the woods." The news brought an annoying twitch to Sakura's eyebrow and her inner self was cursing up a storm. _What?! Chikushou hentai-sensei I can't do that it isn't healthy for my female standards._ However, she never complained or let a word slid as they prepared for the trip. 

They were to be gone for a few days; maybe something exciting was going to happen. It thirsted Naruto's joy of the trip as they made there way down the trail to leave the city and belongings behind. And Ramen, the fox couldn't imagine himself without the instant noodles at his taste buds delight. Sasuke could only think of what the pervert was thinking as he read 'Come Come Paradise' and Sakura well she quietly complained.

A few days had gone by and the training had been hard and now under the dark azure sky team seven was to get their sleep. The blonde hair lady, however, found himself watching the stars in a restless stir. With a sigh he finally got to his feet, placing the orange coat one, and following down a worn down trail. No one was around he could take the gleeful mask off his face and be the boy he was alone, sad and empty. Sure he knew what empathy was and he always forgave all the people of the village it still ached. It ached to be without parents and with the villagers out to kill him at any chance. He could drop his guard and just reflect on everything freely. _I know I was dead last in the class but does he have to remind every chance he gets?_ He thought with a small sigh and before he knew the mask of glee had to appear again, someone's chakra was near by. He knew this person it was on the tip of his tongue.

"Hey dunce what are doing?" It was the black hair boy was following him no wonder Naruto knew who it was. Better yet he said dunce, well at least now it was dobe, hey it was still insult. A smirk was played on the serious features watching Naruto's slender fingers curl into two fists, great he had attention. Sasuke didn't care what kind of attention he got from the smaller male as long as he got it and the most promised was through anger.

"Why are you following me?" Naruto decided to change the subject and he shoved his fidgeting hands into his pockets. This wasn't the time to have a rivalry spar or training, he just wanted to be alone. Alone…funny how he wanted it now when he seems to always had it before. His mask came off for a brief moment in thought; the blue eyes sadden before downcast. Sasuke couldn't believe it, he had caught glimpse of the true Naruto before the grin appeared back on his face. "Are you going to answer me? Geez now who looks like a dunce?" 

"Oh shut up and as teammate someone has to keep track of your worthless self." He quickly covered up the pause with another insult before the other boy rolled his eyes as a 'yeah sure whatever' and turned to walk on along the path. He didn't care if the other followed now or not wasn't like he could tell Sasuke what to do. 

The path lead to a small cliff, a clearing with tall grass and over the edge was a river. It was a tranquil land that gave the blonde a genuine smile. He knew Sasuke had, and was; still following him even as he sat so did the raven locked boy. He paid no mind as he plucked a blade of grass and twirl it between his fingers, the cornstalk eyes watching as well as the dark ones behind him. Silence seemed like the best talk but Sasuke couldn't see even a shining glimpse of the Naruto he saw a mere few minutes ago. 

"Naruto, you Dobe, it's late why do you think is possibly out here?" Sasuke finally spoke up as he gave a small shake of his head, he couldn't figure it out at all. But then again Naruto didn't seem as easy to figure out as he thought, it made his head ramble. Better yet he wanted to know why cared to know these things about the blonde lad. It didn't seem like Naruto was ever going to answer, but he did cave in. The smile had faded and his thoughts traced to what wasn't his surroundings. 

Yes everyone hates me and yes I do have friends don't I? My teammates are my friends, or at least I think so. Maybe not, maybe they are just being nice so I won't play pranks on them? Or maybe it's because they don't know of Kyubi? Sasuke…you're making everything so wrong. Rivals, friends, it all seems the same to me. You have treated me better then most of the villagers…

His thoughts were imposed on with the flick to his ear as he turned to see Sasuke now sitting beside him. He had absently curled his knees up to his chest, and the blonde locks covering the band of his village. Sasuke rested his arm on the one knee curled up as he watched the horizon beyond the cliff. "Naruto…I know nothing about you and yet you insist on being a rival. Being a dobe trying to be my rival it's almost unheard of and yet you try and continue to try. I say it's from the lack of discipline, you were an orphan from birth, except of Iruka and that's more of a brother." He didn't really know what kind of point he was making, just gathering what he knew of the lad in one out loud thought.

"Yeah, no parents at all, you had them for while at least." Naruto sighed as he wrapped his arms around the curled knees and resting his chin between them. "And you are a pretty self discipline person...it's better to have a rival in life then to have nothing at all." He answered resting for only a few moments, than got to his feet. Irritatingly he rubbed at the cornstalk eyes taking his last glance at the area before starting back to the camp. Like a lost little puppy, Sasuke did the same glad that the boy finally got his sense to go where everyone else was.

Morning came all too early and for some reason, not even Naruto could exactly point out why, Sakura was on his cause driving her fist in him like punching bag. "Ok geez I get the point stop hitting me," he whined as he held up his arms in attempt to get her to stop. Of course she finally did, resting her arms on her hips with a roll of the emerald eyes.

"I swear Naruto you really need parental vision," she muttered as Sasuke caught a glimpse to catch an insult in but he thought he rather not. His rational thinking told him no but it seemed like he wasn't awake enough to come to logic. The eye-length hair was combed back as he finally opened his mouth.

"Yeah it's a shame they left him a ditch," he was totally uncalled for as he, himself, caught it in an awful fear of hurting the boy. He saw the mask leave the boy's eyes and features as his fist clenched and the boy swallowed back his tears. He muttered something sounding like 'you don't know anything jerk' and turned running down the forest path. 

As he made his leave that's when Kakashi came back from checking the routes to see which one to take to only find two of members of the team gone. "Sakura, where's the boys?" He asked the lazy eye looking over to her, figuring they have went off to spar. The pink hair annoyance looked up at the male with a small gulp, it was partically her fault that the insult spurred. 

"Well Naruto ate more of the ration then he was suppose to and I was giving him a lecture and Sasuke jumped into and got Naruto upset. After Naruto left Sasuke took off in the same direction." She explained pointing to where the two boys had went her green eyes worried for both the teammates. The inner Sakura found herself agreeing with the comment,_ ooh that was such a jerk thing Sasuke,_ even she had to say it was odd for those words to pass.

"Well let them be, I'm sure they'll come back," he answered leaning back against a tree. It was always best to let them work things out on there own and out of the spite of the situation he pulled out his favorite book and started to read carelessly. Sakura sighed watching the sensei before plopping down on the ground making small figured in the sand with her fingers.

_Just keep running, not even he likes you. Such a fool you were, god I hate him!_ The thoughts blurred through the running Naruto's mind as he played the tears away from his eyes. Maybe he would leave find another place to stay, another village. Maybe he could make friends and have a new life…possibly a better life._ A better life without Iruka and Sasuke, is that possible?_ He asked himself as he took a sudden stop, sure it was possible, and everything is possible. The rest gave time for Sasuke to catch up as he rested a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Dobe, what do you think you doing? I didn't mean anything by it, in fact I wasn't even fully awake." Spoke the black hair boy as he waited for the blonde to turn around in another masked smile to say 'I didn't give a damn', or 'whatever you big jerk.' Then everything would be back to normal and they would go back to the camp as the usual rivals.  That didn't happen, the boy was upset even if turned around to see the other. 

"Since were here I figure we could end saying the things we never say, either way things will end up in a horror. So what the hell went wrong exactly, why did it have to be me?" To Sasuke it seemed like nonsense rambling as the boy clenched on to his shirt, a tight grip the slender fingers had and yet he never noticed. "Someday I'm going to make everything alright, I'll be hokage and gain respect. It was a childish dream, I should have noticed sooner. Truth be told I tried my best and along the way I'll get caught up in the moment and I'll never understand the cost. Don't be like that then; don't come to me to only say I told you so. The britter taste of losing everything I held so dear is on the end of my lips…"

Sasuke noted the rambling seemed pretty deep, if he only understood what the boy was saying, what he was asking. "You'll turn your head embossed and say that I'm a dobe and I'll mess up as I go but when I come back I will…will be a rival. I have messed up better then you know." The words finally came to end as Sasuke stared down at the boy, was he really leaving? He couldn't believe the boy had his head buried in his shirt and telling him he was going to leave. Sasuke couldn't help but blush though, the 'dobe' was being so close and emotional it wasn't a relaxing scene for Sasuke.

Naruto finally looked up at Sasuke the blush on his face almost cute and he noted that he wasn't as cold as usual. "Until then Sasuke, good bye." He stood on his toes to come up to eye level and softly placed a kiss on the other's lips. Much better then the first one, the one that was an accident and Naruto really couldn't help. 

Sasuke froze and Naruto knew as much taking his leave right then and there heading down the path once again. The dark eyes were filled of thoughts, a small smudge look over his face at first then in a few minutes he knew that Naruto was really leaving. How was he going to keep himself alive, every aspect told him to run after him but instead he shoved his hands into his pockets and headed back to camp. He didn't know what to tell Kakashi, or for that matter Iruka, he probably be back either way.

As the day turned to weeks Sasuke finally came to realize that Naruto wasn't coming back. He left behind everything, his belongings, his ramen, his friends, and…even Sasuke. There wasn't anything out there for him, what was he going to do to live? What about for food, perhaps the boy can hunt. Everyday Sasuke thought of these things, now regretting he didn't follow after Naruto…

To Be Continued…

Well…this is the end of chapter one…and yes I will have an OC character…. but no pairing! Ha, I'm not the type to have a fantasy romance with one my own character unless it's not an actually anime character…anyway.

Yes this character will be a female, and a company of Naruto, more to help his training not...for anything pervert shame on you! Don't hurt me for making up a character…x_X I need a plot and she's always good at getting shounen-ai about-giggles-

Sasuke…you thought of those two paragraphs during two songs man you're a slow thinker

Stephy: yes…. and you are an idiot so blah XP

Chapter 2 coming soon to a theater near you! Hah or more like a fanficiton near you…


	2. Toxic

Hello ^-^ Yes I'm starting on chapter 2 right now at this ungodly hour listening to both MTV and the radio to keep myself awake on a Friday morning? Why I have no friggin school and adult swim had just went off….never finished a chapter on something to start another before getting bore…yay

Disclaimer: I only own Hikaru, hopefully ya'll will like her ^-^ she's cute attitude wise anyway…

Warning: this story contains **YAOI **and** Shounen-ai**. Don't like it? Then why are on the second chapter?

Flamers and reviews are always welcome ^-^ Fuel for the fire….weee says the dolphin plushie

If I get reviews and any questions, I'll answer them on the next few chapters. 

**Now or Never and maybe Forever**

Chapter2: Toxic

_I know I shouldn't love you or tell you that, I'm sure you'll be fine to never see me again. Sasuke…I hope you're doing fine. It's been over a year since I tasted your toxic lips, I'm addicted to the taste. If only I could return home._

It had been year since Naruto left his home village in search of the meaning to be song, to only met the crazy ninja lass, but that's besides the point right now. He had changed in the year, his hair was longer covering his eyes as he watched the empty bowel that once had ramen, His eyes were still kind, but his clothing had changed being a simple tank top and shorts. He'll have to change once they headed to the snowy mountains and his headband? It was still there hanging around his neck in utter annoyance however.

"We're running out of money," he spoke up to the lass sitting next to him. She had to be older considering she had an intoxication in hand, on leg crossed over the other. She was enjoying herself the grin on her scarred face showed it. The scar, it ran over her blind eye it was crimson in color and yet she couldn't she out of it. She never really explain to the young boy what had happen, he doubt she even cared about. But beyond the utter eye she had hair that, if tamed, was made of silk, but right now it was just a dull black tied up in a ponytail and red locks hanged at her side to hide features of her face. 

It wasn't that she was shamed of the scar, it was her other eye the good eye she hated. The crystal blue eye gave her an utter innocence is sicken her at times, probably why she never bother to do anything about the blood colored iris one. Red had to be her favorite color, Naruto guessed as he waited an answer. She knew they were low on money and that he was the kyubi. It was her village he came from, but yet he never met her till a few months ago.

"I know kitsune, we'll get a job in soon. Get you some training and us some money to buy winter clothing." She replied as he got up from the stool gesturing for him to do the same as she laid the money down on the table and they took their leave. A huge grin was over the ladies face and a flush tint on her cheeks from the alcohol. Her headband was always kept wrapped around her wrist, one would considering it such a waste to place it there.

"But until we can find that job, maybe you should try that sexy no jutsu on a random ninja. One from the Luna city or whatever they have kunai's made of silver if I do believe. We could sell them for a high price in a market." She laughed behind her hand, she was more then enjoying herself all the time. Even in battle she bared a grin of fun, Naruto didn't understand the older girl one bit. He couldn't understand why he never met her when she lived in the village. He never thought of asking she was being more then grateful to let him come along, as much as he tried he didn't like being alone.

"Anyway, in all seriousness, we need money to reach the next stop. So I say we find what this village has to offer." She spoke so childishly and acted like she was Naruto's age, but she had to be at least eighteen. What was she the energizer bunny? For someone who had plenty of scars and had plenty of reasons to hate, she never have a cord strung in that direction, the direction of hate. Her blue eye watched the other carefully, it almost seemed grey that day, it was a weird eye one day Naruto swore it turned green. But his thoughts weren't on that at the moment they were on Sasuke

_I had to leave, I had to escape, but not before I at least had a real kiss. I may never have one again and yet I'll live on Sasuke…I hope you can be happy with whoever you choose to love. You really are ichiban…and I'm the dobe._

"Naruto what are thinking about?" She asked looking down at the boy, she was tall for girl reaching to be about six feet tall, and cloak was bigger than that as it dug on the ground. _I wonder why she wears that, I never seen her without it._ Well he sure wasn't going to say he was thinking something so silly as that and yes she did know of Sasuke, she grew to her like an older sister. 

"I was thinking of Sasuke, Hikaru? Did I do the right then to leave?" He asked she always seem to have an answered even when she had a few drinks to bend her mind. Was he right to leave? Everyone seems to hate him and now a year later he saw no sign that anyone was looking for him. The eyes turned to the azure sky with a small smile lacing her lips.

"As long as you learn to go back, it's always ok and maybe right to leave everything behind. In fact it's need sometime, but you will let me take you home ne?" She asked the smile growing into a childish grin as she reached down to pinch the child's cheek, a motherly reaction. It was a surprise to him how she acted sometimes but as long as she knew what to say he'd trust her.

"Nani? What was that for?" He asked with a small whine as he rubbed his cheek, he had grown some over the year maybe a few inches at the most though but he was proud of it. But now he was more worried for the red mark on his cheek, maybe she was too friendly sometimes but she never did tell anyone about his infatuation. "Go home?" He whispered watched the ground with a settle sigh to himself.

Yay, they had found a job and gotten the money to buy clothing. It wasn't nothing too hard either, finding a stray neko and usagi, but it was enough to buy Naruto the winter clothing. The winter clothing consisted of a jump suit similar to his old one, only thicker and a dark color, he was told that he didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb while climbing this mountain. What did she think enemies may strike? Who knows trouble seemed to follow her and appear during the worse times.

"Brrrr! I'm freezing Hikaru!" Naruto whined as the followed the path up the mountain, why did they have to come way out here to train anyway? She had to have a plan, or maybe it was the setting. _Hey wait, high elevation means that there'll be less oxygen and maybe she does know what she's doing._ Naruto thought as he lead to think back on the eyes, remembering how a blind eye so be filmed over, at least for how she got her injury. "Hey! Hikaru how come your blind eye turned eye instead of doing the usual thing you know?"

She shrugged both psychically and mentally it appeared that she didn't know herself. She had a theory one that was fun to explain. "Because mine was done out of broken love, hun, he came to believe he didn't love me and instead of just the usual he tried to kill me. It's funny how some ninjas act isn't it?" She answered with a small laugh hidden behind the scar hand, both the palm and back of her hand. "So…in my mind red mean brutal nonsense." She added before skidding to turn around to met the freezing child's face. She didn't seem the least bit effect, her fire chakra was keeping her warm. 

She brought her palm up and grabbed the boy's hand with the other, and in the palm emitted a small flame. _Fire jutsu, so she mastered fire wow…but what is she using it for?_ He asked himself as he watched the flame danced in her hand. Surely she wouldn't put it on him, he would catch on fire wouldn't he? He started to panic inwardly maybe she was drunk or finally broke from her sanity.

"Trust me," she whispered to boy as she laid her hand above his hand, that she forced in place. Hearing the words relaxed him, she always seem to know what she was doing. He watched as her hand slid out from under the flame, to float in the boy's for second then disappeared into his second. "Ahh Hikaru, what that hurt me?!" He was on the urge to a break down, his friend was going to absently kill him.

"Kid, the kyubi will protect you and it isn't hot enough, but it'll keep you warm." She laughed at his expression of fear and surprise before getting up to start walking on the path again. They were near the top now of course this was after three days of taking a break and all that lovely stuff. Training, that's what they were going to do up there, or at least it's what he was told.

This was a lovely place, at the top of the mountain. Cold, yes, but a sakura tree seemed to managed life and there was no snow in this area. It was in an old Japanese style, a pond rested in front of the wood house and the grass…there was grass and it was green. It amazed Naruto that anything was green and growing at the top. "See Naruto even the most unthinkable place life can grow. A fixation can do the same little kitsune," she laughed before running off to the wooden house to be greeted by a middle aged women. She had soft, caring features, and the wise winkled of a ninja. "Hikaru-chan it's nice to see you again, I see you have a new friend?" She stated looking back to Naruto, and in return gestured him to come over as well.

"Why yes, I picked up kid on a money mission, haha he would die without food." Hikaru spoke as he ruffled her hand through the blonde hair, a smudged scowl was over his face oh how he wished she didn't speak of how he found him. Alone and lost in the world, food was something no one seem to spare to an orphan and his clothing was dirty and torn. The elder shook her head before gesturing them come inside without as much as a word. She seem nice, Naruto wonder why she placed up so high and seemed alone.

Alone? He had to take that back now, now that he saw the bundle of children clinging about her apron and a husband sitting on the floor with the eldest son discussing many random subject of the ninja code and jutsu. "Yasashii here was one the best ninjas in her day and her husband. As their love grew, Naruto, they moved up here to show that love could conquer all boundaries." She could imagine the child's scowl right now she figured he knew what she was trying to do by now, to get him home. Or maybe not, she often took note of how dimwitted he was, but really a person can only be so clueless right? Oh well, no matter she at least got him up here…

"Hikaru!" A happy squeal of a child came from the other room as the totter of footsteps were heard racing into the main room. A small child was the source, with a cute button nose and her chubby fingers flailed up in the air with the sight of the lass, and soon they clanged around the brown cloak. "You cam back to visit, Hoturo so happy now." The child spoke in third person, guessing it was done to be cute. Her voice was high pitch however even if she wasn't screaming, it got on no one's nerves except for a few occasions. 

"Chiisai you've grown! Maybe I should stop calling you that then ne?" She asked kneeling down in front of the youngest child. She wasn't that tall but then again Naruto figured she was still a young child. He couldn't really figure out if Hikaru had mood swings or what, what they met she was like the devil's child, but now she was cheery he never saw a frown on her face. Maybe it was a battle trick, or maybe she really could be serious.

"No! Chiisai still good," Hoturo nodded hyperly as the honey brown eyes watched the older lass with a wide smile. She loved attention and to be call Chiisai was good in her mind, it was a nickname that had only been given to her by Hikaru herself. They were in a sisterly bound almost, but Hikaru was more of the sister who came around every so often. They both exchanged a laugh as the little child lapsed her arms around the older one's neck. "It so good for Rei-rei to be home," the child giggled before heading over to her mother tugging on the apron, seeing the other children had finally grew accustom to the company. "Mummy, can me and Hikaru go pick flowers, I bet they are blooming now." 

"Of course, and I'm sure her friend would love to go to. Don't you want ask?" The mother answered with a soft smile tracing the olden features, and the fallen locks of gray and brown falling into view. To say the least the child seem shy as she ran and tugged on Hikaru's clothing once more to bring her down to the child's height. Whispering in her ear, the teen lass couldn't help but laugh.

"Chiisai, I bet he wouldn't like to hear you call him that." She chuckled looking over to the young boy. "I think he'd have a better time talking to your father, that's one the reason why I brought him here." The child's smile reappeared knowing that they wouldn't have a stranger to accompany them. With that she grabbed a hold of Hikaru's and started out the door into the outside world.

"Your name is Naruto right? At least it's what Hikaru called you, she has habit's to give out nicknames," Yasahii finally spoke out of the several souls still in the house. They had at least three more children, besides the eldest son and the youngest daughter with Hikaru. The blonde simply nodded as he tried to think if had ever heard of such a ninja that went by that name. Nothing came to mind however, perhaps they came from a different village, he just couldn't figure it out. He watched the old honey eyes gazing to the headband around his neck as she bared another soft smile. "Honey, Hikaru brought you a new person to talk to, I bet it's probably to learn a few things as well." She cleaned her hands with the apron as she spoke, glancing over to the equally same aged male.

The male had a silver-grey head of hair, he didn't seem to age as gracefully as his wife, but then again the shade of grey almost met wisdom. The eyes finally open to show a dark green, mysterious and ran a chill down the boy's spine. "Oh? I though I explained to her to bring no dobe's to me. I have no time," he replied simply guessing it was the only reason he was out here anyway, any good student will still be in their village under the sensei's guide.

"Excuse me?" Naruto started with a gruff, both his hands in fist by his sides, he still hated the word, more now caused it reminded him of Sasuke. "I may be a klutz and yeah maybe I was a dobe, but I am better then when the test was given." The blonde hair flickered in front of the unusually serious blue eyes as the old man gave another glance to him. He sighed as he got to his feet, disturbing even his son's attention. As the tall man stared down the boy the tension could be cut with a butter knife before the lady spoke up.

"Kibito, Hikaru has a good judgment of people. Besides he can admit his flaws and that's more then Hataraku can do." The words were right, he hated being told down upon. But then again he'd always listen to the wife, she was also one of good judgment and always trusted her. He simply nodded turning his back to Naruto with a small sigh inwardly to himself before giving a sideways glance to Naruto.

"You better be able to keep up, I'm not here for losers." He answered as he heard the happy voices coming back to the house, his Chiisai's hair arranged with honas of different colors, a crown may say. Hikaru made her entrance back in the house seeing the good smile upon the elder's face with a hope of glee. Finally something went her way without her having to cause a being rampage around here. Hopefully things will good for the next few years…

To Be continued ^-^ Hahanah………………

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Anyway…my cats are humping each other! What the….oO

-cough-silly nekos. Well ok so I have more then one charrie I made but it's not like I'm going to be using them as much as Hikaru, basically this was just like a little thing for adventure or whatever and besides….isn't a snowy hell fun?

Sasuke:…when I'm going to be back in the story

Stephy: when Mr. Dolphin said says so…

Sasuke:…o.o; Chikushou I hate you


	3. Naruto go home

Disclaimer: The rabid hellhound has my sanity and I do not own these characters...well except for Hikaru and the family people yes, them...hmmm

            Warning:** Yaoi **and** Shounen-ai** story and heya =D there's some friggin violence about time ne? Oh yes evil people do live in my world and yes within the next few chapters the yaoi comes in.-does a gig- my baby don't mess around me cause she loves the soda and that for sure or does she really hate and want me out the door oO; what they hell I'm I typing.... lack of sleep killing the fingers...

            Noooo, I have only one review...Mia-stares at her-

            -cough- Mia it's nice to know you love something when ye didn't read it ^-^ yay for weirdness

                                         **Now or Never and maybe Forever**

Chapter three: Naruto go home

            "Hikaru come on that's enough to drink!" The late teen Naruto hissed as he grabbed a hold of the drunken lass' arm, what a way to spend his birthday at this roadway stand. Hikaru just hadn't been the same after the few years ago when the family upon the lively mountain had been brutally murdered. The thoughts were still planted freshly in the male's mind, but really she had a fit about it and now the good companion is more of a drunkard. He wasn't going to leave her though; she's done too much for him to do that. He guessed he could understand her behavior, as she told him before it was the closest family she had.

            _-The blood was smeared on the walls in symbols of the reason at hand. They were merely toying around, he had guessed the younger kids were used as bait and the middle age man was terribly ill during the time. Chikushou, Naruto didn't have time to investigate what he had walked into before coming to remember that Chiisai and Hikaru were out. They maybe in trouble, the thoughts ran through his mind as the blonde skid out the wooden house into the springtime scenery. Where are they? He was in a panic, not even knowing what had happened, only had now been returning from a training excise set by the old man. "I bet Hikaru's around somewhere with Chiisai, protecting her? Which would mean she wouldn't be able to fight her way, go tot find them." _

_            Searching for the chakra of the lass he rushed down the path, she was trying to leave the mountain? Or maybe fine a place more to her advantage. He couldn't tell all he knew was that she was moving and clearly there were others there. By the time he had gotten there, they were forced to stop, hitting a dead end. "Lass, you aren't involved hand over the child now." Naruto was instinctively hidden, watching for Hikaru's movement and listening to what seemed to be ninja assassins. Hikaru, stubborn as ever, stood her ground and for once he noted she didn't have the heavy cloak on it was over the child's small body to protect her from the cold. _

_            Hikaru's body marred with scars, Naruto examined in thoughts glancing over the scars the lapped over scars and it seemed like a big heap of mess. He had to question her later of where she got them, now that he knew they existed but first thing was first to take care of these 'goofballs'. He wondered if Hikaru had a planned as he caught her glimpse with a small smile curling at her lips, she seemed confident as she gestures down at the kid. Huh? Ah, I'm guessing she wants me to get Hotoru, he told himself as the older lass dug into her back hostler pulling what a flash of a kunai knife. Hopefully they didn't see it as well as he did._

_            The soft smile turned more into a manically grin gazing upon the enemies, it seemed like a totally different person entirely. The kunai knife was thrown, in an odd matter, not to hit them but yet set their attentions elsewhere. Weird how assassins could easily fall for it; it would take an idiot. Well apparently they fell for it or at least made her believe that, turning their head Naruto scatted from behind them to and picked up Chiisai._

_            Thinking the child was in safety Hikaru started a jutsu, one not too familiar to the blond head lad. A fire element that surrounded the assassins like a wall, but what she didn't count on was they knew the doppelganger and be in the grips of the child. The blue eyes of the lad widen as he turned to shield the girl next to the rock wall, a kunai knife broke the clothing and skin on his back. No pain, no gain yep that's it ha ha they think that can keep me down, he told himself as he kept him eyes on the frighten child with an assuring smile.  The child's honey eyes were watching the enemies he could from her that they were drawing another one to strike with but then a glee of hope crossed Hotoru features along with the crumble of rocks. _

_            Naruto glanced to the fallen assassin then back to Hikaru and her madman look, it was the same one he saw the first time he met, he gave him a shiver or fear. Then again anyone could say the same when kyubi took over and he had the bloodthirsty eyes of an animal. He figured she had social issues of the sort and caused such effects based on the situation.  Then the other teammate suffered the same pain of being kicked into a head of rocks and without a gleam of a real smile on Hikaru's face. _

_            "That was great as always Hikaru," Naruto said all to confident to think that there were only two of them but once they were both clam. The gentle smile placed back on the one blinded eye female as she reached for the young girl to find her gone. Her eyes widen before her nose winkled up, they had to miss one, and the other two were still in the pile of rumble. She quickly looked about the snowy atmosphere to catch a figure darting back up the mountain. "Damn it!" She growled a more then a fearful expression of anger took into her features before she darted up from rock cliff to rock cliff, tearing parts of the normal looking clothing. This wasn't too bad of a thing for Naruto as he followed the fabrics found on the dead twigs. _

_            I can't believe there was another, but why go through all the trouble to bring the child all the day up to the mountain. He could hear the child's screams and cries but kept his distances from Hikaru, angry she was pretty scary so can you blame him? Konoha village sounded pretty good right now even if he had learned a lot he didn't have to face with a whole mass murder of a family and then the grieving friend he'll be placed with after this all done._

            He got there, and apparently as well did Hikaru, to find the bleeding Chiisai, her small head resting in Hikaru's lap the thin fingers stroking through the fine hair that trailed down to her waist. He bad injury to the neck, done by a kunai knife he guessed. Beside the two was the leader, or what was the leader, his neck twisted in an unnatural position and the crimson trickling from his mouth. "Gomen, Chiisai Ai shite imasu." Hikaru whispered hugging the limp body with the cold tears running from her eyes, it such a horrible sight for Naruto to see blowing air through his mouth he exited the room back out into the yard. -

            "Yeah, yeah, Naruto," the lazy lass muttered but took another drink of the alcoholic drink only deepening the rose color marks on her cheeks. He had enough though as he finally pulled bringing her off the stole and tumbling to land on him.  She was sitting most awkwardly on the boy looking down at him with a drunkard's laugh. "My, my, kitsune aren't we eager." She shook and index finger in front of his face with a small 'tsk' before getting to her feet.  

            Getting up she dusted off the casual clothing, she didn't even carry a bag for her weapons. The only thing to signify that she was a ninja was the headband still around her wrist of the hand she reached down to Naruto. Seems he had grown to the idea of a cloak finding one of his own with black clamps in the front and enough to hide his face anytime he needed. Only it was an old dirty sand brown compared to the dark brown she had worn.

            Her hair, now framing her face in the length that stopped at her chin was swayed behind her ear as she pulled him up. She had a new scar she did it herself that day in the mountain. He was there, there to learn that a lot of these scars were self inflicted when she failed at something to remind her of the wrong day and what she had done wrong. Her smile spread from cheek to cheek but it was a fake smile, Naruto could tell it was the same smile he'd always use around people.

            "Onna, you are seriously brinking on the weird side," once again it sounded more like a hiss as he dusted of the old cloak, of course it was a second hand cloak after all money was especially rare for them and when they did get she'd rush off to one these stands. "Anyway where we going?" The now nineteen year old asked as the loose ponytail came out from behind the cloak, well maybe it was like a rat tail in a way but only cuter and tied with a ribbon to show it really was a ponytail and not one those ugly things.

            "Ah, we are going home Naruto," she laughed behind her hand before heading down the path into a forest. Home, as in Konoha village with Tsunade the hokage and Sasuke…it made Naruto shiver. He didn't think he could actually go back and now six years since he left she decided to finally bring him there. He followed though like an obedient dog when she gestured her hand to follow. Maybe it was best for him to go, what harm could be done?

            It was a few days after the roadside stand that they finally came to the village, well almost. Both rested in the tree branches, Naruto almost seeming asleep before Hikaru came down to a branch beside him. "You are going right? I don't expect having a chicken with me all this time," she got in before jumping off to land on the ground playing with one the few red strains of hair. "I better find you in there when it comes to end of the day."

            He shrugged her off, opening a cornstalk eye to watch her leave into the village with a small smudged look over her face. It's when it finally hit him that she planned to bring here no matter where they had went, gah! The knowing of this made him loose his balance and land on the ground below with a thud. _You dobe, you're such a klutz; _he could hear Sasuke hear that as he got to his feet to look at the village. Taking a deep he started for the village, placing the cloak over his features. He figure best to have no one recognize him at least not till he was ready to seek them out. 

            Growing closer and closer to the village he pulled a vile out from a container taking sips of it without much hesitation. Apparently the boy had a nervous habit developed after all the habit of drink under this type of anxiety. He told himself the first stop would be to Iruka-sensei and beg for a bowel of ramen for old times. Ah, how he missed the simple noodles with the lack of money they hunted for most of their food if only either of them knew how to cook.

            Shaking his head under the cloth he looked from the nearly unchanged village, it wasn't a surprise to him. They were peaceful people at heart and knew what they needed to live and not to add to it. Some faces seemed familiar and other's looked as good as strangers, maybe they were. He quickly made his way down the semi-crowd roads, always making sure not to show who he was. They didn't need to know that their _beloved_ youkai had returned into the city and he didn't want everyone to know either.

            Finally he had reached his former sensei's apartment looking to see if any sign of life showed it was his place. It had been awhile since he last came to this place and could have easily mixed up the apartment for some place else, but he was pretty sure. Knock, knock, knock, three heavy taps on the door waiting for the footsteps to come to the door and for Iruka to open. Naruto filled with a certain hypertension as the door open to show an older, but still apparent, Iruka the scar marred into his features was proof of that. 

            In a joy Naruto wrapped the arms around his brother like figure with a grateful smile. "Iruka-sensei how nice to see you. My in all these years you rarely changed." Oh how Naruto could only hope the flattery card will work, of course with his features hidden it was hard to have the ninja know who he was, since his chakra was well hidden.

            "Nani?" He rubbed the drowsy dark eyes, his hair down and still long as before and he wasn't too old not that Naruto could even remember how old the teacher was when he left.  He couldn't point out who the person before him was, the voice seemed familiar but he was too tired to even think. A sigh escaped from the other before he pulled the cloak back enough to expose a few blonde strains and the blue eyes. "Oh Naruto…" he said firstly with a pause as he brow furrowed in anger. "You brat where have been all these years?!"  He was awake now and as Naruto pulled the cloth back in place he could simply shrug. 

            "Here and there, you know whatever," he answered. Iruka noted the change of voice it was not much of a change but it was there. And the height the boy was short for a guy, but by looked to be five-foot-six. And where is his Hitai-Ate Leaf headband that he was so worked up on getting those years back when. Luckily it flashed a small flash from under the caller of the cloak to give Iruka a sigh of relief now he could only wonder why he decided to come back. "So why are you back?"

            "Hmm, Hikaru brought me back here, slowly but surely." He muttered he doubted Iruka would even know who she was until he looked up to see the wide-eyed stare. "Erm…Iruka?" He was certainly most confused especially when a heartily laugh escaped the teacher's lips looking down at Naruto. 

            "Well I guess runaways have to stick together, or more importantly orphans have to stick together." Iruka laughed again as he started to place the usual shoes on that were always by his door. "I'm guessing you're here for a bowel of ramen?" Naruto nodded a response as the former teacher closed the door behind him and both started for the raman stand.

            It was the late night and the two still found themselves at the ramen stand, not eating though but catching up on each other's lives. At one point Iruka made a point to ask of Hikaru. Finding out about the blind eye and the family. He shook his head with a low sigh looking to the empty bowels. "I'm not too surprise that you don't remember the lass, but then again when she left you were only seven. Hey wait you should know her then." Iruka shrugged it off though as he got from the seat to look from behind the stand' current at the dark roads. "So where you suppose to met her at?"

            Naruto had completely forgot and even more so, had doubted she even said it. He knew though, she had gathered money within the days before reaching so he was at the only place the depress manic would be at…the bar stand! With a small sigh he got up as well walking through the curtain on to the roads. "Well it was nice seeing you again, but unless you liked to search for her with me I'll see you later." He stated almost assure the man wouldn't do this, he seemed a bit tired, but beyond his logic the teacher followed with a soft smile.

            "If she's been out this long I'd say you'll need help getting her to the place you'll be staying and where exactly is that?" The question was a very good question; he would have to guess a tree or the bushes near the town. He decided not to answer though only baring a Naruto smile giving Iruka an idea that he had no clue at all. "Well in that case you stay at my apartment. Hikaru can have the couch and you can have floor." He noticed Naruto was about to protest to the sleeping agreements before adding: "it would be the gentleman's idea."

            _Demo…_he thought with an inward sigh as he stopped at the alcohol-serving stand looking from stool to stool to find his company. And there she was alone except for the piles of shot glasses and bottles. A sigh escaped Naruto's lips as he pulled the same method of getting the girl to go somewhere…by pulling her. This time however he made sure not to have her land on himself but more of the gentleman Iruka.

            The lass smiled a drunken smile looking down at Iruka with a light laugh. "Well old man I see we finally meet again and what's this? Even more of a weirdo then Naruto." She laughed to herself getting to her feet with pulling at Naruto cloak with a small glare. "Did I ask for you to pull me on top of some guy? I swear…" She shook her head toning out the words of how Iruka wasn't an old man from his own mouth. She didn't care, however, cleaning her ear out with a pinky. "Old man you complain too much."

            Well they finally all made it to the apartment in one piece both men making sure that young lady didn't trip or fall, but she seemed pretty much in control of herself considering how much she consumed. The apartment was spacious and pillows were place neatly on the couch, as attire for the couch. Didn't matter to Hikaru though as he laid down on it, in a plop, piling the small pillows together and pulling an Afghan around her body and off to sleep she went.

            "Naruto get some sleep and we'll talk more tomorrow and even see some people." Iruka stated taking off his shoes and heading to what appeared to be his bedroom. Naruto scowl and mutter plopping on to the cold ground, where was his pillows and blankets. Before he could ask they were slinked into his face and his nose winkled up with disapproval. 

            "That was mean Iruka," he whined before placing the pillow down and finally taking the heavy cloak off tossing it to the side and covering the body in the covers. What did he wear besides the cloak? Not that it really mattered but it was a blue tank top shirt and orange shorts made from an old pair of jump suit pants. With the heavy sigh crossing his lips he finally drifted off to sleep dreaming of what things could have been like and how Sasuke was doing in life now.

To be continued

Sasuke: I better be in the next chapter Onna, I'm growing impatient

Stephy: aren't you an odd boy-sigh-yeah you should be in the next chapter depend what I think during my sleep-stares at clock-hell…it's 4 in the morning x_X night people

Sasuke: Argh-throws the dolphin plushie at Stephy- baka

Previews: hell I don't know some type of conflict between Sasuke and Naruto maybe? Or maybe some nice Iruka and Kakshiness…. hmmm


End file.
